Out Alone Together
by nohmaskofoblivion
Summary: Yoyo and Jazz, KFC, Observatory, constellations... yeah. I'm honestly none too excited about posting this one.


**Hello All:**

_**I had been ignoring this for a while but recently decided to post it so you all wouldn't think I'm dead or something. I cut it short… there's actually several pages more but I'm unsure of whether I'll get to post them. I'm unsure because I'm shipping to Navy boot camp in November and have as of late been pre-occupied with other Navy related issues. I decided that it would be best to tell you all this now as it is very likely that I'll be on a one to four year hiatus. As of now you can consider GG:AM and More than Friendship Platonic on pause and Just the Two of Us finished (For the time being) as it could already be argued as being completed. **_

**_There's something wrong with the formatting on this one and I couldn't fix it so there are a few points where a new paragraph starts mid-sentence... sorry._**

* * *

**Skyscraper District, the Observatory- Thursday, 12:34pm**

I suck down the last of my coke and toss the paper cup over the railing. I doubt it'll hurt anyone, even if it's falling from all the way up here… but then again, there's ice in it… lots of ice… maybe it'll hurt someone. I bet it'd make her laugh if it did… not because it hurt someone, no, she'd never laugh at that. She'd laugh because it's just my luck to forget something like that. Now that I'm thinking about her I decide to turn around, she's not there. _Where'd she go? _"Jazz? Jazz?!"  
"Up here Yoyo!"  
I look up in time to see her head pop out, then her arm as she waves at me. She's on top of the telescope housing. When the hell did she climb up there? I sigh. "How do I get up there?"  
Her head sticks over the edge again. "There's a ladder around the side." She points in the direction of the ladder.  
I go around to the side she pointed me to and find a rusted, weather-beaten ladder. It doesn't even look like it could support me on **one** rung let alone allow me to climb **all the way up**. I swallow my fear and climb up… for some reason my mind wanders to what Corn would have to say about climbing this ladder. _"Why __**not**__ climb it… if it holds you make it to the top and if it doesn't, well you could possibly fall to a terrible, terrible death."_ A smile crosses my face as that thought passes me by… like so many other thoughts. It's kind of funny how that happens.

When I finally make it to the top she's sitting cross-legged and smiling at me. "Yo there, Yoh-kun."  
I get sick of that joke. She says it every time she sees me. It gets annoying. It doesn't matter much though, I guess. I climb up and approach her but I quickly come to a stop when I see that she's got the whole bucket of chicken with her. We had ten pieces of chicken that we bought from KFC: two breasts, four thighs and four drumsticks. She ate two thighs, two drumsticks and one breast… and she's eating the other one right now. "Hey! I thought I was supposed to get a breast?"  
She swallows and laughs at me. "Yoyo, if you've never actually touched a _girl's_ breast, you aren't getting a chicken breast."  
"That's bullshit… when have _you_ ever touched a breast?!"  
She smiles mischievously at me as she places the chicken gently on her lap. She then reaches

under her sweater and squeezes one of her breasts… it makes me blush to see her do that and I avert my eyes. "I touch my own all the time."

I'm still looking away but then her words finally turn a gear or two in my head and I bring my eyes back to her in time to see that she's back to eating her chicken… which is rightfully my chicken. "That's even _more_ bullshit! Your own boobs don't count!"  
"You're just jealous because you don't have any of your own," she says to me between chews. That annoying, impish smile is still on her face… it's always there.  
Why would she do that? Is it because we're alone? Does she just like to mess with me? I think it's the latter. She always messes with me, one way or another. I don't get it, she doesn't mess with everyone else… well she does, but not as much as she messes with me. It's still not fair though, I want that damn chicken… and girl breasts. Damn, do I want girl breasts.  
"Oralé. Why are you just standing there híjo?"  
It brings my attention back to her and she's staring at me… and she's started on a thigh. _That's seven pieces! Who eats seven pieces of chicken in two hours? I only had two drumsticks for fucks sake!_ I go over and sit next to her. I reach into the bucket and try to take the remaining thigh but she smacks my hand. "Ow. What the hell Jazz?!"  
"You've never touched a thigh before either… no thighs for you."  
That's not true. "I've touched thighs before."  
"The bottom of your hand beating against it doesn't count, sweetie."  
"Shut up, that's not what I meant!" She looks a little surprised, like she never expected me to ever shout at her. She looks away from me. "Sorry… I didn't mean–"  
She continues to look away. "What _did_ you mean?"  
"I was just saying–"  
"About touching thighs, dummy."  
That hurt. "Um… sometimes when I fall asleep on the couch, Gum or Boogie… um…"  
"What? What do they do?"  
"They lift my head and place it on their thighs… and they kind of cradle me."  
She's quiet for a few minutes. I can hear something coming from her… she's snickering. Now… now she's laughing at me. That hurts so much. "That's the best you've got?" She turns to me and I can see a big grin on her face. "The best you've ever gotten was a thigh pillow?"  
"Shut up Jazz." I face away from her.  
"I always thought you were just sleeping before… I didn't realize you were getting some hot head-on-thigh action."  
"Shut up Jazz!" Why does she always do this? She always makes fun of me. It just never stops with her! I know the others do it too, but she does it the most… why is she suddenly so quiet? I feel her hand on my shoulder and I face her. She has that look on her face. It rarely appears on her face but it's there now… that look that tells me that I'd better either apologize or be extremely careful about what I say and how I say it from now on. It's that look that says that if I don't watch my mouth from now on, she's going to hit me… hard. "Sorry… I–"  
"You didn't mean to?" She sounds mad.  
"Yeah…"  
"You know Yoyo, I don't have to fucking be out here with you."  
"I know…"  
"I'm just out here because no one else wants to be your babysitter and protect you when you feel like going out late for no reason knowing damn well you should be at home."

"Jazz…"  
She grabs me by my collar and pulls me to her face. "I don't have to be all the way out here with you this fucking late, I didn't have to buy you dinner and I was just playing around with you… don't _ever_ snap at me like that again."  
I bow my head and nod.

We sit there for another ten minutes or so. She's stopped eating; she's just sitting there staring out at the buildings… she hasn't said anything else to me. She's mad… she always gets mad with me. I never really know why. I think she might be bipolar or something. Corn's bipolar; he told me it's got something to do with having mood swings. That's the gist of it anyway I didn't really understand half of what he said about it. I tried asking Gum and she gave me a simpler explanation: Corn can't control his emotions so when he gets happy he get too happy and when he gets sad or mad it's the same… maybe Jazz is like that too.  
I want to say something to her but she wouldn't say anything back if I did so I'd just be talking to myself. I desperately want to talk to her but… what the hell am I supposed to say? Maybe if I'm quiet a little longer she'll have calmed…

I flinch as I feel something touch my back. When I look over my shoulder I see her hand is running against my back. She's lying back and smiling at me a little… maybe she is bipolar. "I'm sorry I got mad at you like that Yoyo… I just… sometimes I get like that… I'm sorry sweetie."  
I turn back around. She… she apologized to me. That's far out of the ordinary but I'm glad she did… it means she still likes me. "It's okay."  
I hear a little movement and the next thing I feel surprises me… actually it makes me blush outright. I feel her breasts press against my back as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Yoyo… you know I just fuck with you because I like you right?"  
"I know."  
" I never mean any harm by it…"  
"I know."  
"… And I can understand if I make you mad sometimes."  
"It's alright."  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Really… it's alright."  
I feel myself in motion and when I come to a stop I realize that I'm laying on top of her. I'm facing the stars now. I can feel her beneath me. Her chest is rising, pressing against my back and falling as she breathes. She hasn't loosened her grip on me… a metaphor I guess… her grip on me is the whole reason I'm even here with her. That was an entertaining thought… maybe some of Corn's lessons are finally rubbing off on me. I wish Gum's lessons would do the same. _"If you want a girl to like you, you have to tell her how you feel."_ I want to tell her but… how? I mean, that might work for a normal girl… but Jazz isn't anything close to normal. She's always bugging me, teasing me, poking and prodding at me. She drives me absolutely nuts… but… I love being around her… I… I'm… so confused… Gum never told me I'd be so confused. She never told me it'd be so hard… why's it so damn hard?!

She squeezes me hard, interrupting my thoughts. "Do you know any constellations Yoh-kun?"  
"Constellations?" I don't know any constellations. Corn and Gum both tried showing me some

but I forgot them all.  
Jazz points up at the night sky and uses her index finger to trace them out for me. She traces a long curving line. "That one's Draco… it's a dragon that looks like a giant snake… and that ones Ursa Major." She traces out a box and trails off a small line. "It's supposed to be a bear… I think that's bullshit though, it's just a fucking box."  
"So I noticed."  
"Don't get smart, Yoh-kun." She now traces out a large cross. "That's Cygnus."  
"What's that one supposed to be?"  
"A swan."  
"… Are you sure it's not just a cross?"  
"Who's teaching whom?"  
"Okay… okay… calm down. Any more you want to point out to me?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Any more that actually look like what they're supposed to be?"  
"… Umm… oh… Hercules."  
"Hercules?"  
"Yeah." She slowly traces a man in the sky, then traces a triangle… she says it's supposed to be a club. "Do you know anything about Hercules?"  
"No."  
"You don't know anything about him?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"Oh… do you want me to tell you the story?"  
Was she offering to teach me something? Would it mean that she'd be holding me longer? "Sure."  
I was right. She drops her arm and lets it rest on my chest. She tells me the story: his birth, his twelve labors and his death… the whole deal. I get most of it but for the most part my attention is on her hand (because for a while she was rubbing my chest and stomach and about halfway through the story she allowed it to slide up to my jaw, which she's been gently stroking for a while now).

After she tells me the story she pushes herself out from under me, she doesn't get up though… she doesn't let me go either. She just lays there next to me and presses her cheek against mine. She closes her eyes… she isn't asleep though. She talks to me a little, asks me about how I'm feeling, about the others and how I feel about them… about my parents… I guess she can feel that asking me about them makes me uncomfortable so she changes the subject. The conversation gets a little superficial but I don't mind, we keep it up as long as we can until we can't keep it up any longer.

I yawn and she slides her arms off of me. She sits up and so do I. She yawns and stretches and so do I. She climbs up onto her feet… and so do I. Her hand slides onto my shoulder and she pulls herself closer to me. She drops her arm down to her elbow and strokes my cheek… she's a little over affectionate sometimes but I don't mind… I like it a lot actually. "C'mon Yoyo, let's get home before Corn rides my back for keeping you out late again… you know how he worries about you… because he loves you… and wants your hot young flesh."  
"Eww."  
She laughs. I don't get why she finds that sort of thing funny. As we leave, jumping from building to building as per usual I decide that I don't get her sense of humor for one simple

fact… I don't get her.

I just don't get her.

End.

_**

* * *

**_

Like I said there's more to this but… I just don't know.


End file.
